1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to precision instruments of the type used in making angular set-ups in the machining arts and more particularly to an adjustable angle block apparatus having a precision sine plate adjustment capability.
2. Background of the Invention
Precision instruments of the type commonly referred to as angle blocks or angle plates are used extensively for making angular set-ups for tooling, production and inspection work in the machining arts. Such angle blocks, or angle plates, are provided in sets with each angle block or plate of the set being a relatively thin plate-like structure with each block or plate defining a different angle. For example, a typical set of angle blocks may include ten separate angle blocks with a first block defining a 1.degree. angle and the second through fifth blocks defining 2.degree. through 5.degree. angles. The remaining five blocks of the set being provided in 5.degree. increments up to 30.degree.. Another typical set of such instruments may include two angle plates with a first one defining 45.degree.-45.degree.-90.degree. angles and a second one defining 30.degree.-60.degree.-90.degree. angles.
In that such angle blocks or angle plates are precision instruments, they are expensive, and must be purchased in sets to provide versatility in making the required angular set-ups.
Even when a set, such as the above described ten block set or two plate set is available for use by the person making a set-up, their use is limited to those specific angles defined by the various pieces of the set.
To the best of my knowledge, no adjustable angle block, or angle plate, apparatus has been suggested or devised which will allow precision set-ups to be made at adjustably variable angles.